1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water storage systems and associated methods in general. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pipe assembly for collecting surface water runoff and associated methods. The pipe assembly includes both primary and secondary pipes.
2. Background of the Invention
Storm water retention/detention systems are useful wherever there is a need to prevent water from collecting on a surface. Some traditional locations for these systems are near buildings or parking lots, the construction of which have altered the ability of the ground to absorb the water. Some states even require that these systems be provided to, at a minimum, maintain the original amount of water absorption in that area. As a result, these storm water retention/detention systems have become a staple feature of construction sites.
Traditionally, the storm water retention/detention system included a plurality of substantially parallel pipes disposed in the ground. Such systems were placed in a bed dug in the earth and a fill material was placed around the pipes. The traditional approach required a minimum spacing between the pipes, which served several purposes. One such purpose was to provide a load path for the pipes to transmit loading to the surrounding material. However, in providing a minimum spacing ensure stability of the storm water retention/detention system, the footprint of the system was large.
As a result of the minimum spacing, the area needed for the known storm water retention/detention system was often greater than the area available on the property. Therefore, small businesses could not afford a traditional system because they would need to purchase additional property just to install the system.
The present inventor has proposed a new pipe assembly that can assist in decreasing the footprint size of a storm water retention/detention system among other advantages.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a pipe assembly for collecting surface water, a water storage system, and associated methods for collecting surface water and installing the water storage system that substantially obviates one or more problems associated with the traditional storm water retention/detention system.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention includes a pipe assembly for collecting water runoff. The pipe assembly includes a plurality of elongated primary pipes disposed in adjacent contact along their lengths. Each pair of adjacent elongated primary pipes define upper and lower elongated voids between adjacent pipe haunches and upper and lower imaginary planes tangential thereto. An elongated secondary pipe is disposed in each void in tangential contact along its length with the two adjacent elongated primary pipes defining the void. A material transversely encompasses the plurality of elongated primary pipes and elongated secondary pipes.
In a preferred embodiment of the pipe assembly, the primary and secondary pipes are formed of a flexible material such as corrugated plastic, smooth wall plastic, or corrugated metal.
In another preferred embodiment, the walls of the primary and secondary pipes are perforated.
Preferably, the material transversely encompassing the plurality of elongated primary and secondary pipes comprises two layers, one of the two layers having sufficient strength to hold the plurality of elongated primary and secondary pipes in tangential contact, and the other of the two layers being porous to fluid but preventing passage of particulates.
The present invention is also directed to a water storage system for collecting surface water. The water storage system includes a pipe assembly arranged on the bottom of a hole in the earth, and a fill material substantially covering the pipe assembly and substantially filling the hole in the earth. The pipe assembly includes a plurality of elongated primary pipes disposed in tangential contact along their lengths. Each pair of primary pipes defines upper and lower voids between adjacent pipe haunches and upper and lower imaginary planes tangential to the adjacent primary pipes. An elongated secondary pipe is disposed in each void in tangential contact along its length with both adjacent primary pipes. A material encompasses the plurality of elongated primary pipes and elongated secondary pipes.
The present invention is also directed to a method of installing a water storage system. The method includes digging a hole in the earth, such that the hole has a substantially planar bottom surface. Placing a material on the planar surface, wherein the material has opposed ends. Arranging a first plurality of elongated secondary pipes on the material, wherein the elongated secondary pipes are spaced from and substantially parallel to each other. Disposing a plurality of elongated primary pipes on the material in elongated tangential contact, wherein each pair of adjacent primary pipes defines upper and lower voids between adjacent pipe haunches and upper and lower imaginary planes tangential to the adjacent primary pipes. The primary pipes are disposed to locate one of the first plurality of elongated secondary pipes in each lower void in tangential contact with both adjacent elongated primary pipes along their lengths. Next, arranging an elongated secondary pipe in each of the upper voids in elongated tangential contact with the primary pipes defining the void. Finally, connecting the opposed ends of the material to encompass the plurality of elongated primary and secondary pipes with the material to form a pipe assembly.
The present invention is also directed to a method of collecting surface water from a surface. The method includes providing a pipe assembly arranged on the bottom of a hole in the earth. Disposing the pipe assembly between an input flow path and an output flow path. Draining at least a portion of the surface water using the input flow path. Collecting the portion of the surface water in the pipe assembly. Draining at least some of the portion of the surface water collected in the pipe assembly through the output flow path The pipe assembly including a plurality of elongated primary pipes disposed in tangential contact along their lengths. Each pair of primary pipes define upper and lower voids between adjacent pipe haunches and upper and lower imaginary planes tangential to the adjacent primary pipes. An elongated secondary pipe is disposed in each void in tangential contact along its length with both adjacent primary pipes. A material encompassing the plurality of elongated primary pipes and elongated secondary pipes.
The present invention is also directed to a system for use in a water flow path. The system includes a pipe assembly arranged in a water flow path and a path formed over the pipe assembly. The pipe assembly includes a plurality of elongated primary pipes disposed in adjacent contact along their lengths. Each pair of adjacent elongated primary pipes define upper and lower elongated voids between adjacent pipe haunches and upper and lower imaginary planes tangential thereto. An elongated secondary pipe is disposed in each void in tangential contact along its length with the two adjacent elongated primary pipes defining the void. A material transversely encompasses the plurality of elongated primary pipes and elongated secondary pipes.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.